There is a need for a simple, reliable, sensitive, easy means of measuring accurately the dissociation details between two molecules; for example, the dissociation constant between a protein and a DNA or RNA molecule. In general, drug efficacy requires that the binding between the drug and the drug's targeted receptor or molecule be strong.
There is a need for a simple, reliable, sensitive easy means of concentrating chemicals, in particular biochemicals. One area of need includes the immediate region of a biosensor where target concentration can directly affect the binding concentration of target to recognition elements, or receptors, on the surface of a sensor element.
There is a need for a means to improve the concentration of target molecules in the vicinity of a sensor element, i.e. the delivery of said target molecules to the reaction (binding) region of a sensor element without the presence of an electric field that may alter binding details.
There is a need to be able to determine the target concentration in a sample solution. The present invention also has significant utility in determining target concentrations in solution.
Thus, testing for drug discovery requires measurement of the dissociation constant(s) and related dynamics. Drugs must bind to their targeted drug receptors and typically remain bound for some reasonable duration for the drug to be efficacious.
There are two major problems in drug discovery that are addressed by the present invention: (1) the very low concentration of proteins and chemicals pertinent to drug efficacy, studies and discovery, and (2) the need for a fast, straightforward, and low labor method of testing drug molecule appropriate binding details.
There are major problems also associated with biosensing target detection, identification and quantification, where target concentrations are low and which are addressed by the present invention:                1. The very low concentrations of target molecules needed to bind to a sensor for subsequent detection.        2. The potential influence of a strong electric field in proximity to a target molecule or receptor element where said electric field may later certain biochemical geometries with the possible alternation of specificity and binding details. There is a need for an improved field free target to sensor delivery means and field free target to receptor binding environment.        
The term “receptor” here is intend to be interpreted in it's most general sense. A receptor, as referenced in this document, means a chemical binding site that is specific to the binding of a particular chemical (target chemical). Thus, the term “receptor” as used in this application in intended to be a generic term referring to a “recognition element” where recognition specificity is associated with the type of chemicals targeted. Thus, proteins, oligos, c-DNA, and many other chemicals constitute a “receptor” in the spirit of this document.
A common method of measuring the dissociation constant of two bound molecules, receptor and target, is to measure the concentration of bound molecules as a function of concentration of the target molecule. Fluorescence methods are often used, but require additional processing and may interfere with binding details.
An additional problem with current methodologies is the requirement for attaching a label, such as a fluorescence label, that may influence binding. Use of labels also adds processing time and cost to the testing and discovery procedure. Labels are undesirable and should be eliminated where possible. Another issue with fluorescence labeling during identification bound molecules is biochemistry complexity. Furthermore, the costs associated with fluorescence instrumentation are very high. Any additional chemical processing adds cost and labor, and is thus quite undesirable if it can be avoided. The invention may be used with such labeling if needed.
Needs exist for faster, more efficient and reliable biochemical concentrators and drug discover. A simpler, less labor intensive and label free method is needed. There is also a need for improved chemical target detection speed and signal strength.